yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
News Report 1: Ark 11
“The lights had dimmed in the studio and everyone had started to grow silent. Jezzi sat at the large wooden table again, having her usually nervous fit. She tapped on the microphone to see if it worked, but the camera guy had decided at that moment he was going to turn her on live. “Testing, Testing. Is this thing working? Oh, heh,” Jezzi blushed.” Good evening, Kasaihana City. It’s me Jezebel again. You know, the one whose been popping in and out with a story here and there. Well, I get some exciting news for you fighting fans out there today; maybe not so much for those who were caught up in the mess. One, let us just say this for the ladies that know what I’m talking about" CRRZZZZGGGG----chchchchcSSSSZZZA DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIYYYYAAAAAAD DAAAAAAAAAsdhdhfsdugugasio The Televisions screens around Kasai hanna city would all start to show black and white lines cutting across the screen as if the connection had been cut to your cable. Soon after this the picture would begin to fad back to only show a grey wall with what appears to be a bloody hand print in the center of the screen. The screen stayed this way as an erie screech came from the audio, so loud and peircing that it would get anyones attention. After about five seconds this screen faded to the close up of a man in a hocky mask with another bloody handprint on the mask. He would speak out in a deep modified tone, obviously using a disrupter for his voice. "Hello people of Kasaihana City. Loyal servants of this farse of a government we are forced to abide by." The way he spoke was full of power and passion as he attempted to gain a rise from all those who watched. " I have interrupted this sceduled news segement that shows you the good within our city to bring you, THE TRUTH." He took a pause as the cameral angle changed to show a close up at a tilted angle of his mask. "THE PEOPLE HAVE BEEN KEPT BLIND FOR TO LONG, AND I.... and I... I will remove that blindfold and clear the smoke for you all." The screen changed again to show an ariel veiw from the top of a highrise building. The veiw would show the walls of Kasaihana city, the walls that held out the mutants and beasts of Old New York. "You all know what this is. This is the wall that protects us, keeps us seperated from the vile creatures that only seek us as FOOD. This wall Is one of the things our government has put in place to keep us safe, right? RIGHT!?" Wavy lines would go across the picture as if a video had been taken off pause. "WRONG..." The video would start to play showing the walls of Kasaihana city starting to recead back into the ground. "This is what your government, THE PEOPLE WHO ARE SUPOSED TO PROTECT YOU, have decided to do. They think it's time the walls came down. Maybe they are right? We have been held in this city for to long right? But if they want to take the wall down, wouldnt it be best to GET RID OF THE MUTANTS THAT ARE TRYING TO KILL US FIRST?" As the video was continueing it would show as hideous creatures, some resembling humans other resembling various animals or combonations of animals (Old New York Mutants), start to make their way over the receaded walls and into the city. They were reacting on their most primal nature, to hunt. Shortly after the screen cut back to the man in the bloody hand print mask. "This happened THIRTY MINUTES AGO and the government has done nothing to stop it. NOT EVEN RAISE THE WALL. I wouldn't be surprised if they have already fled the city. I thought the public deserved to know something so tragic, unlike your government..." the man turned his head to look down toward the corner of the screen. "Stay safe people of Kasaihana, and never forget all the things your precious government has done for you." The screen showing the bloody hand on a wall came up again before fading back into the previous news story. Jezebel would still be giving her article about an altercation at the mall, however a significant portion has been missed due to the interuption,"Jin, by himself, took down a couple of men. Even some loners came to help and cheer the men on,” Jezzi took a deep breath. Her fingers curling around the sheet of paper on the desk that contained her memos. She went silent and glanced around, not sure of what else to say. Category:New's reports Category:Ark 11